A New Dawn
by lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: Felicity wanting to bring Prometheus to justice finds help is unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

She just had to get out of the loft. Looking at her clock, it showed her that the time was almost 4 in the morning. Wiping her tears, she made herself move out of the bed. Billy is dead and she couldn't bring Prometheus to justice. She was never in love with Billy and he wasn't in love with her, but god she cared about him a lot. She was the first person to tell Oliver that Billy's death wasn't his fault. She still believes that it isn't his fault, but there is a slight niggling sensation that maybe, just maybe if Oliver wasn't aiming to kill, Billy would still be alive and she wouldn't have lost a friend. He was her friend damn it. He knew her history with Oliver, their broken engagement. Never once did he push her for anything other than "Clean slate, Felicity. Whatever happens happens. We never have to rush anything." .He deserved better than this.

She feels like she could rest if she could bring Prometheus to justice. She could let Billy rest in peace too. Sounds like such an easy task when you have the vigilante hero of the Star City working with you. One would think bringing Prometheus down will be his main aim but with Susan and now Dinah 'No, Felicity. You are not going down that road. Didn't you learn anything? aaaaand now I am talking to myself.'

Shaking her head, she got out and started walking without much thought to where she was going. As usual, she ended up at the one place she always went to when her mind was troubled. Caia Pima, the new coffee shop was open as usual and as expected, smelled divine. Seeing her favorite barista in his man bun uplifted her mood. James always had a way of doing that. Failing to muster up her usual enthusiasm, she just said "Hello James, morning already started for you huh?" With a soft smile, he just cocked his head a little, "Ah! My favorite customer. How can I brighten up your day, sweetheart?" She would have been offended by his endearment if it wasn't for the fact that anyone from a new born to the 90-year old Mrs. Brown, who comes in Sundays, were sweethearts to him.

"Surprise me with a hot chocolate, James." Sitting in her usual spot, she just watched the city slowly wake up. She almost jumped in surprise when James sat across from her placing her order. "Here you go, sweetheart and the Croissant is on the house." The warmth of the mug and the heavenly fragrance slowly warmed her up and she could feel herself slowly relaxing. Feeling James' eyes on her, "OMG! Do I have a hot chocolate mustache? Once when I was in middle school, I swear my mother, on purpose mind you, forgot to tell me that and I went to school and became the laughing stock for A WEEK." About to wipe her mouth, he caught her hand easily, "No Felicity, there isn't anything wrong with your face. In fact, things are perfect in your face. I just wanted to-" and without saying anything more, he started just looking outside the window.

Felicity looked at his large hand engulfing her much, much smaller one. His hand was so warm and when he continued being so quiet, she squeezed his hand and spoke, "You want to what, James? Is there something you need? Do you need me to look at your computer? Is my program for handling your bills giving you trouble?" Shaking himself out of his thoughts "The program? oh no, it is working great. It is working so great in fact that it has made a good friend of mine, really jealous. He doesn't like to be out done." Taking her hand in both his hands," Felicity Smoak, always taking care of everyone, who takes care of you, sweetheart?" Whatever it was she was expecting, she wasn't expecting that. She couldn't answer. The hot chocolate seems to be stuck in her throat. Taking care of her….. Just a year ago, she had that. She and Oliver took care of each other. Just a year ago, she was wearing his ring and had a lifetime planned with him. Now the man, who promised to be with her forever, couldn't even ask her if she is okay after accidentally killing her boyfriend. She couldn't stop the dry chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"Felicity Smoak takes care of Felicity Smoak, James, and she has for a long time. Besides, I have you and your wonderful hot chocolate to always make me feel better." She didn't even have to lie. After Diggle got arrested and it was only she and Oliver in the lair and Oliver wanting to pretend she was just a friend and nothing changed between them, hurt her more than she liked to admit. James' little café had become her little haven. She was one of the first few people to visit the café and was immediately captivated by the warmth of the décor and James himself. For the first few days, the guy looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack all the time. Slowly, she started helping him out, she talked to him for a few minutes every day and she helped him with the technology side of his café. Slowly he became her only friend outside of anyone involved in her night activities and he was the only one to stay with her when Billy was murdered.

Her musing was cut short by the bell signaling a customer entering. She could see Mrs. Brown entering. With a small grin at James, "Aw, James your girlfriend is here. You better go ask her what she wants." Not bothered by her teasing even a little, he winked at her, "If I have my way she would be my fiancée but she just keeps saying no and hitting me with her cane" he got up and dramatically bent down to the woman in the wheelchair "Light of my life, tell me you have changed your mind sweetheart and decided to marry me after all." As expected he got hit with her cane. Chuckling at his antics, she waved him good day and walked out. She hadn't even turned the corner from the cafe, when she felt a prick of a needle and her vision went dark. There was no one around to see her weakly scream for help and before she lost her consciousness completely, her blood froze when she heard the man say, "Yeah I got her. I got the Ghost Fox Goddess."


	2. Chapter 2

Eight months earlier:

The day James "Bucky" Barnes arrived in Star City, it was gloomy and biting cold, perfectly like him. Coming out of the cryo and making amends with Tony seemed a lifetime ago to him, when in fact only a couple of months have passed. Steve is, was and always will be his best friend and like he said, "Till the end of the line" but he was surprised that he became friends with most of them. He has nothing but a lot of gratitude to Stevie's new team especially the friends who fought along with him. Clint waved off his apologies, like it is "Hey! I was getting rusty, man. Helping you helped me sharpen my skills. Besides it is not as if Nat would have seriously injured me or let me be seriously injured." Scott Lang was a hero who risked himself just so he and Steve would get a chance to stop the other Winter Soldiers. He is positive he has never met a guy like Scott and not sure if he will ever will, "Dude, it is all cool. I fought with Captain America, man, CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA! My daughter thinks I am the best superhero ever! Don't fret it, okay. I have been to prison before." Steve and everyone think he is not to blame for all he had done as the Winter Soldier, hell even Tony had more or less grumbled that at him but it was still he who did it and he has a lot to repent and like Natalia said, there is blood in his ledger and he would like to wipe it clean.

He was still struggling trying to figure out who he is when he is not Bucky Barnes entirely and not completely the Winter Soldier. Staying around the Avengers when he still feels like he has to earn Tony's forgiveness, was getting more and more difficult. Not surprisingly, it was Clint who had offered him the solution. Go somewhere easy enough to blend in and still have access to escape routes should he need it. It was Natalia who chose Star City. He might have trained her but he knows without a doubt, that she can take him down if she puts her mind to it. Besides, he does trust her judgment. She wouldn't tell him anything about the city and wouldn't even let him google it. After Steve had reassured him multiple times that there are no operating Hydra bases, he decided to take Clint's generous offer of giving him access to one of his safe houses in the city. He had to make promises after promises to Steve that no, he is not running away and yes, he is coming back, and yes, Steve can call him anytime he wants, and no, Steve can't tag along with him. 

Surprisingly, it was Wanda he had a hard time saying goodbye to. She became closed off and silent after being locked up in that high security prison and had that electric collar. She doesn't even use her magic anymore and only speaks to Clint, Steve and Bucky. Just seeing her that way, brought out what Steve described as 'Bucky's mother henning' nature up front. In a way, he can understand her. She also like him was scared of what she is capable of and Bucky did the only thing he can to help her, show her the kindness everyone has been showing him. He gave her a key to Clint's apartment in Star City with the understanding that she can come and go anytime she pleases and she never has to ask.

Just the thought of a life without Hydra hanging over his head put a bounce in his step. The city was not at all he was expecting. It was a somehow a mixture of Manhattan and Brooklyn, both the places he considered home now. With every step he took, he was starting to feel more like himself. The apartment with its mix-match painting screamed of Clint. Just because he is not an active assassin anymore, doesn't mean the training left him. The first thing he did after entering the apartment was to sweep it for bugs, and how endearing, there are two, each from Natalia and Clint. Slowly bending his head at one with a smile, "I am safe, Natalia. Bug me again, I will send Tony the file of you dancing in your room." Knowing her, he might have to sleep with his eyes open for quite a while for that.

Sleep didn't come easily and he could have sworn he saw someone with a bow and arrow on top of a building but Clint was in New York. He began questioning Nat's judgment in choosing this city after he has finished his research about the infamous Star City. The next morning, while barely being able to keep his eyes open, he dragged himself out of bed, and he set off to wander around the city looking for Starbucks. Googling it, he called Nat, with what Steve had dubbed as, his winter soldier mode, "You know, maybe someday I can forgive you for choosing a city with so many thugs and villains roaming around, the city that just happens to endure a terrorist attack almost every year. But do you know what I will never ever forgive you for? You just had to choose the one city in the entire country, that doesn't have Starbucks." He has gotten used to his usual Caramel Macchiato mornings and he really want a Macchiato now. If there was a whine in his voice, Natalia was gracious enough not to mention "Relax, James. This is a city where anyone and everyone wears leather and a mask. Most of the people there are used to violence and bloodshed, no one will bat an eye if you even lose control."

Before he could threaten her again about lack of Starbucks, Clint snatched the phone from her, "Did you see him? Did you see the guy with the bow and arrow? Did you see him shoot?" Ah! So that is why Clint was so eager for him to come here. "You know, you are so lucky you are cute and Natalia likes you. People have lost their fingers for daring to touch her glass and you just snatched the phone from her, and yes, I did see the guy. He was a bit far and even though I didn't see him shoot, I can definitely tell that you are taller than him and your arms are bigger." He had to hold the phone away from his ear when Clint let out a whoop. It was Wanda who talked to him next, "You could just make your own coffee, you know. You are very good at that." Yes he was good at making coffee and he was delighted in making different types but he really wanted his macchiato.

A small café caught his eyes. Besides being so warm and welcoming, the elderly couple who ran the café made the best espresso he has ever tasted. He became such a regular there that one day, they offered him a job and slowly taught him all the nuances, and when they wanted to sell the café and retire, he offered to buy it. Just to make stick it to Steve, who is torn between making fun of his obsession with coffee and being proud that he has accomplished so much, he named his café Caia Pima. When he told the entire gang what that meant, even Tony had raised his coffee mug and said how much the name suits. When Steve was slowly turning into a tomato, no one mentioned it to him and it just made Clint fall to the floor laughing. Even Wanda had a smile on her face, "Well James, no one will ever find out Caia Pima means Captain America Is A Pain In My Ass. They will just assume it is an exotic name."

Two days before opening, he was hit with the worst panic attack right while he was walking. He remembered having trouble breathing, his vision blurring and started feeling paranoid and that is when he met HER. He felt himself being gently led to a bench nearby. For a second, he thought HYDRA had found him and he has a handler but then the hand leading him, was gentle and it was almost like she knew how to ease the pain. When he was seated, she just sat beside him and hummed something under her breath. It took him everything Bruce taught him to bring himself back. Looking at the woman who was so kind to him, was like looking at sunshine. Her smile was so bright and he didn't even know women wore lipsticks that bright anymore. They used to, all the time back during the war, and he didn't even know he missed seeing that. Lamely, the only comment he can manage was "Nice lipstick color." He was so grateful Steve wasn't there to see it, he will never live it down. The woman was taken aback by his comment but she was able to recover quickly. "Really, you think so? I loved the color when I bought it, but thought maybe it was too bright. I even thought of returning it but the shop doesn't accept returned goods and then I thought, it will go well with this dress and I am blabbing. Hi, I am Felicity."

Even with his foggy memory, he could swear he has never met a woman like her before. "James I am." Apparently, he contracted Steve's inability to speak to a beautiful woman. Taking a deep breath, "Hello, Felicity! I am James. Thanks for the help." Rising together, "Are you sure you're okay? That looked really bad. You need something. There must be a coffee shop somewhere here. You would think a city like this, would have Starbucks but no there is no decent coffee shop." Ah. James can help her there, "You like coffee? Come with me." He took her to his still unopened café "Ta da…. In two days you can have all the coffee you like here. As an appreciation, you don't have to pay for anything you buy the first day." Slowly, she became a regular part of his life. She fixed his computers and wrote a program to make his billing easier (He didn't know why, but the fact that Felicity is helping him, made Tony insanely mad). He had seen her alone, sometimes every 3-4 times a day, always tired, sometimes with a friend/boyfriend. His day doesn't start for him until he sees Felicity walking through his doors demanding he surprise her with something.

Present time:

Detective Malone's death was hitting her hard, he can see. As he was talking to Mrs. Brown that day, he watched from the corner of his eyes, her waving at him and her walking out of the cafe. He always loved hearing her heels click when she was walking and with his enhanced hearing, he's always heard her until she turned the corner, if it was a quiet day. Just as he was listening for her heels, he vaguely heard, "I got her ….. goddess." Is someone talking about Felicity? He came out of the café to see but there was no one out there although he did see a car speeding away. He closed the café and had Mrs. Brown out in a minute. He immediately went back to his loft. In there, he instantly went on and checked the footage from the hidden security cam he'd installed outside his café. He was gripped with horror when he saw a man take out a syringe and inject something into Felicity, and then the man informed someone unknown on the phone, that he had her.

No other options left, he did one thing and had placed THE call. "Clint, are Nat and Steve there? Somebody just kidnapped my Felicity. I need you all down here."


	3. Party in the Penthouse

There was anger burning red hot inside him. Someone just kidnapped his Felicity. He wanted to talk to Steve. He always calmed him down when James is close to losing his control and he is so, so close to losing it now. Steve wasn't in New York. He was meeting with Fury somewhere. Nat and Clint left immediately after he called and they had left him a message because there wasn't just enough time to wait for him. He knows Nat asked him to stay in the apartment, but every moment he is wasting by staying there, is a moment more that Felicity is in danger. After calling Clint, he knew there was one other person who could help him find Felicity faster than he could. Despite being pissed that Felicity refused the offer to work for Stark Industries, Tony liked her and respected her for her choice. The video call to Tony did not go as he expected as does anything with Tony. "What do you mean Felicity is kidnapped? Jarvis get me the footage. Why the hell is your camera pointing at his back, Barnes? What archaic Russian spy camera were you using?" Tony in his usual fashion didn't even let James get a word out and went off again. "Jarvis, is he saying goddess? Is Felicity related to Thor? OMG. Does that mean she is related to Loki?"

James knows very well this is how Tony processes any shocking news, but right now stabbing himself in the eye with a blunt spoon will be merciful. "Tony, listen to me. Tony." and when he still didn't have Tony's attention, "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, will you listen to me for a sec?" On the other end Tony was absolutely speechless, "You know no one, and I mean absolutely no one in my life, not even my dear mother, you know the one whose neck you snapped, has ever called me by my full name like that." James, with a lot of help, has sort of come to terms with the people he killed as the Winter Soldier, but still the guilt is always there. "I am so sorry, Tony, you know I am, but I really need your help. I don't think Felicity is in anyway related to Thor. I think that Goddess maybe a code name for her. I don't know why she would need a code name, but that is how it sounded to me."

It is clear to see that Tony's wheels were turning. He knew the code name Goddess. "James, I have a hunch of what it might be but I am not sure. Can Felicity do that? Is she capable of that? Who am I kidding, she is. Of course, she is. That was why I wanted to hire her." Pinching his nose, James was losing his patience, fast. "She is capable of what, Tony?" Give me 10 minutes and I will give you the details. If my hunch is right, then you are going to need the entire Avengers there." Whatever trouble she is in, James will give his life to keep her safe. "I'm going to go to her apartment and see if there's anything on her computer. I will keep you updated. Tony, I am really sorry about…." Tony just waved him off.

He had been to her apartment only once, the night detective Malone was killed. Felicity welcomed him in then and it felt so wrong to enter her space without her there, but if there is anything that could help him track her down, he will do it. The apartment was clean. There was no clutter. He couldn't even find a used plate in the sink. Does she eat? And he was suddenly hit with the fact that he doesn't really know anything about her, other than her how she laughs, how much she makes his day, how she goes out of the way to help other people. Even when he asked where she works, she gave him a vague answer of helping people. He couldn't find her phone or her computer downstairs. Consoling himself, he is only going to go to her room to help her, he saw her phone on the bedside table and try as he might, he couldn't unlock it. There was 4 missed call notifications on her phone, 2 were from Oliver Queen, 1 was from someone named Rory and the final one was from someone called John. He remembered her talking about a friend called John Diggle. He pocketed the phone and searched for her tablet and laptop when he sensed an attack from the side.

Just because he isn't the Winter Soldier anymore, doesn't mean he forgot everything Hydra trained in him and beat into him. Even before the person crashed into him, he rolled deftly out of the way and kicked him in the chest. He doesn't even try to hide his shock when he saw it was Oliver Queen. He really didn't want to hurt Felicity's ex-fiancé, who just happened to crash into her bedroom. He was surprised when Oliver actually tried to kick him. James has to give it to him. If he wasn't the Winter Soldier, Oliver might have gotten a punch in, but this is child's play for James. Goading Oliver to attack him again, he noticed Oliver's movements were so eerily similar to the green vigilante. Great. Clint is going to love this.

"Well well well, Mayor Queen, someone has an interesting night job." He took advantage of Oliver's complete shock and tackled him to the ground. Just as he was about to flip him and ask him about Felicity, there was an eardrum shattering noise. God that was annoying. Without even looking, he threw a knife at the source and had another one at Oliver's throat. "Where is Felicity, Mr. Arrow? What did you do to her and you can tell the person behind me who is going to pull the gun that if he goes for it, he will lose his arm" With a nod from Oliver, Renee pocketed his gun.

He could see in his peripheral vision, the woman still bleeding was going to scream again. Before he could throw another knife at her, she suddenly fell to the ground courtesy of the Widow's bite from Nat and that exact moment an arrow landed 0.5 mm away from Oliver's eyes. All James could mutter was "Showoff." before Clint, with ease, jumped from the vent, "Look Nat, James went and made friends without us." Nat though just stood there looking bored had her eyes trained on the rest of the team. Diggle was the only one who recovered to even ask "Who are you people and what the hell are you doing snooping in Felicity's apartment? Black Canary do you need help?" Clint snorted, "Black Canary? Didn't you make a really ugly statue for that other one just last month?"

James still had a knee on Oliver's chest and a knife to his throat. "James, my Russian assassin best friend, how many times have I told you that the knife doesn't come out until the third date, honey." James could see Clint is still having his bow nocked, so he slowly eased the knife "He is involved, Clint. I don't know how but he really is involved in Felicity's kidnapping." Oliver knocking the knife away, "Felicity is my friend. We were more than friends. You, I don't even know you and who the hell are you and what are you doing in her room? Wait. What the hell do you mean FELICITY IS KIDNAPPED? HOW DO YOU KNOW?" "I knew you were dumb Queen but _this_ dumb?" Diggle was about to get a whiplash from turning to that voice and slowly it dawned on him who the people in the room were. Tony always knew how to make an entrance.

"Manchurian candidate you started the party without me? I am offended." Standing right before Oliver, he lifted his faceplate "How did you get her to work for you, huh? Did you threaten her? The only reason I never suspected you as the vigilante was because the tech you were using were beyond your capabilities." James couldn't believe and at the same can also believe that Felicity would be involved with the Arrow. Felicity was smart enough to help the Arrow and she definitely had a heart and an innate goodness to do it. Oliver's guilt was all over his face, "Is she kidnapped because of her association with me? We have to find her soon." Tony didn't answer Oliver, he just turned to James, "Remember when I told you I have a hunch? Yeah. Your girl is in some serious trouble. When I mean serious, I mean trouble so big I had to call Cap and Fury and they are both on their way." Diggle wanted answers and he wanted it now, "Mr. Stark, I get who you all are and we appreciate the help but why are we involving a barista? and yes, Oliver he is the one Felicity gets her daily coffee from."

Given a chance, Nat knew Tony will get even more dramatic and she stepped closer to James, "John Diggle, right? He is an army vet, James." Clint pulled James upward, completely oblivious to the glare James was directing at him, "Aw, Nat. This is how you introduce people. Leather people, this is Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier aka Captain America's Best Friend aka one of the Howling Commandos aka retired Russian assassin against his own volition aka our dearest friend." Before Clint could finish, Tony cut in "Yada yada yada. Jarvis just found out who kidnapped Felicity and it is worse than I anticipated." They will pay. James will make them pay with their blood.


End file.
